


俗套故事

by pepperlake



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 5





	俗套故事

Sal很难相信那是真的。试想一下，你一个毫无自杀迹象的朋友在你们俩见面几个小时后突然给你连发了几条短信，说他受不了要先走一步，你冒着大雨赶了过去，然后得知他已经自杀。这一切都发生得太快太过于难以置信。

他之前滴酒不沾，他知道自己的家人都是容易成瘾的体质，他害怕自己染上酗酒的恶习。但这次不一样，他发现Larry树屋里有几瓶还没有开封过的酒，是Larry特意放在这里的。他高中就偷偷买过酒，给多一点钱，让商店外面那些手头紧又想喝酒的成年人帮忙，然后趁他妈妈不注意时把酒运进树屋里，对于烟他也是这么处理的。

Larry曾邀请过他来一起喝酒，但是之前他都拒绝了。“这次不一样。”Sal想着，他只是想站在Larry的角度，学着Larry那样来处理问题，于是他拿着开瓶器打开了酒，试着把酒灌进喉咙里，辛辣的液体呛得他快要流泪。这种感觉一点都不好受，Larry第一次喝酒的时候是不是同样的感受？ 

他感觉自己是喝醉了，但似乎又不是他看到的其他人喝醉那样的感觉。他只感觉周遭的一切氤氲在白雾中，地板像是棕色的流动的波浪，又如同夏日被暑气蒸煮的柏油路。他所见之物都是扭曲的，从树屋的垂下梯子如一条攀附树干的大蛇，吐着它红色的芯子，失去了它在Sal记忆中的样子。

那不像是喝醉，正常来说他应该昏昏沉沉睡去才对，但现在他的感觉完全不符合常理。他身边的东西都在疯狂地扭曲、变形，怎么样看都不像是正常的反应。

他两眼一黑。

“Sally？Sally？”他睡得迷迷糊糊，似乎有人想摇醒他，并轻轻地拍了拍他的脸。Sal睁开了眼，小心翼翼撑着地板起来，发现他待在Larry的房间里，Larry在旁边看着他。

Larry见到他醒来松了口气：“我只是转身收拾下我的东西，怎么你就睡着了？老兄，我以为你晕倒了，吓我一跳。”

Sal张口想解释什么，但是他也不知道自己为什么在这里，他知道自己不应该在这里，有哪里不对劲，他的记忆像是被人拿走了一部分一样，对之前发生的事情毫无头绪。

“怎么了，是不舒服吗？我见你有点不太对头啊。”Larry看到Sal不像是无缘无故睡着的样子。

“不，没什么。也许是太困了。”他帮Larry把东西放进了箱子里，“我们接下来去哪里？”他看到Larry露出疑惑的表情，“你要搬去我和Todd合租的房子里，难道不是吗？”

的确是这样，Sal想起来Larry是打算和他们住在一起的，也没多说什么，点了点头，帮他把东西搬去离艾迪森公寓不远的合租房。

Sal不觉得自己是忘记了一点东西，而是忘了很多，过去对他来说就像是毫无涂抹痕迹的一张白纸，他边走边听着Larry和他有一句没一句地闲聊，才想起来Larry和Ash都在大学学习艺术相关的课程的事，Larry这几天在清点东西准备搬去和他们一起住——到此时此刻为止，他们还没有碰上任何Sal所预感会发生的问题。

Larry的东西不少，他们搬完一趟还得回去再搬多几趟才能把他的宝贝全都运走。趁着Larry在宛如被小偷光顾后的房间里找东西的时候，Sal和Larry打了声招呼，之后离开了房间，在公寓里闲逛。 

公寓没有什么问题，墙壁和地板都被清洁得很干净，电梯运行得很正常，不会发出令人害怕的嘎吱作响声，对于一栋上了年纪的公寓来说实属不易。艾迪森先生还在兜售着他的秘制茶饮料，当Sal敲门的时候，他总感觉对方不会让他进去。但事实上是他想多了，艾迪森先生开门邀请他要不要进屋坐坐，他婉言谢绝了。于是艾迪森先生就和他在门口聊了聊，提到Larry要搬出去，艾迪森的语气颇为遗憾：“我重新装修了一下五楼，现在正有人想搬进来呢，没想到你们几个都要离开了，我还想着公寓什么时候能住满人一次。”刚刚说完，就有人打电话过来询问公寓入住的事宜，于是Sal就离开去别的地方闲逛了。

奇怪的感觉在Sal的脑袋里盘旋。他总感觉五楼会有什么东西，于是他坐电梯上去了。五楼刚刚装修过，还残留有一股建材的味道，稍微有些刺鼻，墙纸和地板都能看出来要比一到四楼的新很多。Sal一个个房间走进去看了，除了灯泡还没有来得及装导致房间很暗有些瘆人之外，没有什么异样。

公寓里所有住户都认识他，见到他过来敲门拜访，大多数人都友好回应了，只有那么几位，依旧是冷脸相对，不过那是别人的选择，Sal觉得不应该去指责或者强行干涉，更何况他已经习惯他们这样的反应了。

他还是觉得哪里不符合他的认知，但是公寓呈现出一派平和的氛围，不应该是让他觉得奇怪的点。Larry发短信告诉Sal他东西都已经收拾好了，是时候开始动手搬走了。Sal便终止了自己的胡思乱想，跑下去帮Larry搬完了剩下的东西。

之后的几天也像往常一样，Todd的男友Neil会和他打招呼，问他要不要咖啡。Larry在忙于处理老师布置的作业——前几天因为搬家几乎没有画几张，Ash和Todd也在忙着期末的事情，Sal也不例外。但是处理完繁重的功课，那种奇怪的感觉就像闻到腐烂水果的苍蝇一般追了上来，他说不出哪里来的不安感，这让他更怀疑是不是哪里出了问题。

甚至从学校回来的路上，Sal望着马路上来来往往的车辆都感觉似乎不太真实，他感觉自己过得太过安逸。他还在沉浸于这种恍惚感的时候，警笛声把他从恍惚中拉扯了出来。原来是他回去的必经之路上发生了一件命案，他路过的时候警察刚好在封锁现场。

“Charly会不会是凶手？”这想法让Sal自己也感到惊奇。他无从得知为什么自己会有这样的想法。Charly此刻应该好好地坐在沙发上，望着架子上那些他精心收藏的手办，而不是跑到路上当个杀人犯。

他发短信告诉Larry路上有个命案现场，很快Larry回复了，叫他路上小心，最后Sal还是没有把他那奇怪的想法告诉Larry，他相信Larry会把他说的话当真，但他也觉得这样的念头荒谬得可笑。

Larry好几天没有回来，把东西搬过来之后他又收拾了点衣服，打算和他的作业战斗个几天。这几天里他们一直用短信交流，多数是凌晨发来的，有时候是早晨——Larry在睡前给Sal发早安或者晚安。他们之前的确有这么发过，但是现在的频率让Sal有些疑惑——Larry之前时不时会忘记的——不过也许是对方变得不那么健忘了，每天都记着吧。

“奇怪”是Sal这几天用来形容他感觉用的最多的一个词。他对身边的人和物都有一种奇怪的，不真实感。这很难形容，最贴切的类比可能是突然中了彩票头等奖的恍惚。Sal每晚躺在床上时，都感觉自己这一日过得不可思议，总感觉这样的时光在几天之后就会被突如其来的变故给破坏掉。伴随着不真实感的是害怕，他害怕这只是他的一个梦，一个下一秒就会破碎的虚无的梦。

这样的念头让Sal忧心忡忡，他知道得找身边的人求助，可Larry还在对付他的作业没有回来，于是Sal只好发短信给Larry，说出了他感觉不妥的地方。

Larry这次回复的时间隔得比较长：“Sal，也许是你最近忙过头了，所以哪怕是休息时间神经也是紧绷的。”没有多久，他又补发了一条短信，“这是正常的，我忙完之后也会有这样的感觉！如果还是太紧张的话周末一起打游戏怎么样？”

Larry说的不无道理，Sal的不安被打消了许多，“也许是自己太累了吧。”他试着这么去安慰自己。

周末他们终于忙完了手头上的作业，Neil提议大家一起吃个晚餐，他们协商好各自的工作。其中Sal和Larry负责去购买原材料，在超市他们看到了正在促销的香肠，Sal看到冰柜里的香肠却有一种莫名的恶心感，他突然联想到了柏加顿太太在烹饪的恶心的尸体和羊头，一瞬间的想法让他想扭头逃跑，也印证了他前几天的不安感。Sal觉得自己此时应该表情扭曲得厉害，好在义肢遮掩住了他的表情，没有让旁边的Larry发现他的异样——也许那个才是真的，他现在才想起来他和Larry趁着柏加顿太太不在家时溜进去她的家里，调查柏加顿太太制作的问题香肠的经历。但他帮Larry搬东西那天去拜访柏加顿太太时，并没有发现什么问题，她的家看起来和其他普通的中年太太的家没什么区别，屋子里的格局似乎和他记忆里的不一样，这让他疑惑起来。

Sal扭头观察Larry，Larry脸上也有异样的表情，不过同样一瞬而过，这加深了他的疑惑，也许Larry也知道些什么。虽然没有交流，但两人最后默契地走过了打折的香肠，去买其他东西。

从超市出来的时候已经是黄昏了，橙红色的黄昏景色只需加个边框就是一副可以挂在画廊上的完美风景画，奔向黄昏的鸟群表明该是归家的时候了。

“真想每天都是这么过啊。”Larry抬头看了看天发出了由衷的感叹。

“的确，这样过挺好的。”Sal回了他一句。

烹调环节由Ash来负责，Sal和Larry没有进厨房。刚刚香肠给他带来的恶心感让他心有余悸，并非只是香肠带来的那一点点联想那么简单，那只是在他白纸一般的空白记忆中添上的第一笔。

“你还好吗？是被刚刚那个香肠恶心到了吗？”哪怕是隔着面具看不到Sal的表情，Larry也感知到旁边的Sal举止有些异样。看到Sal摇了摇头Larry才把话接下了下去：“啊我也突然想到了些恶心的东西！额……感觉我们去过香肠制作现场一样。”

“你想到了什么？”Sal总觉得Larry知道了什么。

“呃，可能是看电视时看到的什么恶心的恐怖电影吧。我们还是先别讨论这个了，快到吃饭时间了，怪恶心的。”Larry在Sal想追问前就把话支开了。

Sal有某种预感，真相快要接近了。他没告诉Larry其实他有一天趁着有空跑回了艾迪森公寓，他只是想回去调查些什么，结果撞到了Larry的爸爸。

“他怎么会在这里。”他看到Larry的妈妈Lisa旁边还有个男人时吓了一跳，Lisa向他介绍Larry的父亲。Sal找了个借口，说他是回来看看树屋，顺带进公寓里逛逛的。但是Lisa他们刚刚走开，Sal就连忙溜了回去。

晚上Sal做了个梦，梦到整个公寓都被某种力量侵蚀了，Larry去世了，变成了鬼魂。邪恶找上门来，他飞速地逃离公寓，结果刚踏出公寓大门就陷入了无边无际的黑暗之中，失足坠落了下去。

他醒了，他想起来到底发生了什么了，知道了为什么看到香肠会觉得恶心、这样的生活让他感到奇怪、Larry父亲出现吓到了他的原因，记忆帮他回答了一切让他觉得疑惑的问题。Larry的确是死了，给他留下一串短信之后就毫不负责地自杀，他跑到树屋时只看到对方留下的纸条，然后他喝醉了。

如果说香肠联想起的东西对于他来说是白纸下留下的第一道痕迹，那这个梦就像在白纸上画下的一副完整的画，画是深红色的，像是雨水冲刷不走的血迹。他意识到这个美好的生活对他来说不是真的，那个残酷的梦对他来说才是真正的现实。Larry应该是知道发生了什么，但是他选择了隐瞒。

起床后Sal找到了在门外抽烟的Larry。“你又在这里抽烟。”Sal的话像是抱怨，但又没有抱怨的感觉，而是和Larry要了根烟并借了火，和Larry一起抽起烟来。

“兄弟，怎么啦，你心事重重的样子。”Larry靠在栏杆上扭头问他。

“……你应该知道些什么吧。”Sal有些犹豫。

Larry没有讲话，沉默之中Sal看到Larry的手在用力地抓着裤子口袋，看得出Larry隐瞒了什么，现在被揭露了让他很紧张。

“你应该知道发生了什么吧，那天在超市看到那些香肠的时候你应该想到了什么，但是我问起你时你却支开了话题，是故意的吧？”Sal最后觉得比起拐弯抹角地暗示Larry，直说更容易获得答案。

Sal看到Larry用力地吸了口烟，吐出了一大口烟圈：“你发现了。呃，抱歉，兄弟，我只是想这样停留得久一点——不是吗？就好像什么坏事，什么奇怪的宗教啦，尸体啦，鬼魂啦，我爸爸的消失都没发生过。”

“我知道。我们都想那样。”

“其实我不是看到波隆那香肠才想起来的，在公寓搬东西的时候我就想起来了，而且看到你一个个去打招呼，艾迪森先生甚至开了门，这一点都不正常，是吧？原谅我。很可能我不是正常的那一个，也许我并非是Larry本人，我不知道我是Larry的潜意识还是你的潜意识。虽然很奇怪，但我们的确都不想分开。”Larry看上去很难过，对他而言说出现实是个艰难的决定，“但你还得去面对事实，不是吗——哪怕它不像现在这样美好。”

Larry说出这番话的时候Sal观察到周遭发生了变化，一切事物就像他喝醉酒前那般开始扭曲。

“但比起喝酒和待着这里，你还有更重要的事情要做，我想你也知道。”

“你快要哭了。”Sal看见对方有些泛红的眼角。

“唉，我只是难过，到你离开的时候了。记得我前几天还约好和你一起打游戏吗？但现在看起来是不可能的了。你想起来就意味着这里快要不复存在了，然后你最终会回到现实去。”Larry讲到这里的时候望了望天，把快掉下来的眼泪憋了回去。原来布满星星的天空此刻却是如洗过画笔的脏水一样，呈现出灰紫的、浑浊的色调。

“所以不打算和我告别吗？”知道了真相的Sal反而释然了，“你记不记得我们之前在厕所亲吻被Travis撞见那次？”

“记得啊，那家伙吓得不知道说什么好，威胁我们说要把这件事情告诉老师之后就跑开了——所以？”

“现在没有人，不打算再来一次吗？”

Larry用行动取代了语言上的应答，Sal也掀开了义肢凑了过去。Sal闻到Larry身上有着很重的烟味，还掺杂了他洗发水和洗衣粉的味道。Larry亲吻的动作还是很笨拙——他们鲜少亲吻缺乏经验，但是已经足够了。

“再见。”

“再见。”

美妙世界消失了。

Sal醒了，他躺在树屋的地板上。他想撑着地板站起来，却不小心撞倒了他旁边的酒瓶，酒瓶相撞传来了清脆的响声，而Sal无动于衷。他只感觉到空气又湿又热，让他难以呼吸，很快他意识到自己在哭。

这就是他，Sal Fisher经历的俗套故事之一，以及无数次再加一次的离别。


End file.
